Zoe and Max, Is It love?
by Dynamoheart
Summary: This Story is about how max and Zoe gets together, I would be great if you would review this story but I am also open to comments, private messages and improvements.
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is about how max and Zoe gets together, I would be great if you would review this story but I am also open to comments, private messages and improvements.**

It was Monday morning Zoe had a late night; she came into the E.D and headed to reception.

"Louise could you bring me a coffee please" Zoe said

Louise didn't answer but Zoe headed to her office, she through her bag on the floor and sat down on her office chair, she sighed when she looked up and saw all the paper work on her desk. Suddenly the door opened it was max, he smiled as he walked in then he saw Zoe.

"Are you ok" he said to her

"Yea fine, just had a late night and I have to go through all this paper work" Zoe said back to max

Max smiled and said "so you wouldn't like to be a porter for the day, again"

Zoe smiled back "definitely not in these shoes "she said

Max smiled as he walked out of the room, Zoe looked down and saw the rest of the paperwork on her desk, she sighed and got on with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is about how max and zoe get together, it would be great if you done a review but am also open to coments, private messages or suggestions for another story line.**

It was midday and zoe had just got through all the paperwork, zoe went to stand up when she heard a snap should and suddenly she felt smaller she looked down at her shoes, the heel had snapped off the shoe, zoe took both shoes off and held then in her hand by the strap then she slowly opened the door to see who was outside, max saw zoe peeking from outside her office door, max walked over.

"Are you ok?" he said to Zoe

Zoe didn't say anything she just walked back into her office and max followed.

"Are you ok?" max said to Zoe again

Zoe just held her broken shoes up and max burst out laughing.

"Ha ha very funny" Zoe said in a sarcastic was to max

But max was still laughing.


	3. Chapter 4

Max was still laughing at Zoe breaking her heels.

Zoe looked at max and said "this isn't funny"

But still max was laughing.

Then max finally stopped and said "ok, let me try and help, gave me your shoes"

Zoe smiled and handed her shoes to max, max pushed past Zoe and started looking in the top drawer in her desk.

"What are you doing?" Zoe said to max

"Why you worried about what I might find" said max

Zoe smiled and said "what are you looking for and I might be able to help"

"Glue tack" max said back

"Glue tack?" said Zoe back to max smiling

Zoe walked over towards max, and then max suddenly slammed the drawer shut and looked down at the glue tack in his hand.

"You got to be joking me" said Zoe

Max then took Zoe's shoes and stuck glue tack between the heel and then shoe, Zoe just laughed, when max had finished he turned back round to Zoe

"So are you going to try them on then?" said max

Zoe smiled as max handed her the shoes "I will probably fall and break my neck" she said

"Don't worry" said max "if you fall I will catch you"

Zoe put the shoes on and tried to stand up, at first she wobbled a bit and tried walking towards max then when she got there she fell, but luckily max caught her, zoe and max looked at each other, but suddenly were interrupted by Tess.

"Major RTC, need your help Zoe" she said


	4. Chapter 5

It was near the end of the shift and Tess was having a cup of tea in the staff room when Charlie suddenly came in

"I need your help in cubical 3 Tess" he said

"No problem" said Tess

Charlie and Tess started walking out together when they saw Zoe, she and max were talking to each other.

"They look very cosy" said Charlie

"Yea" said Tess wondering about them earlier that day

"What are you thinking?" said Charlie to Tess

"Nothing" said Tess back

"I know that you're thinking of something" said Charlie

"Well" said Tess "earlier I went to get Zoe and they were"

"They were what" said Charlie

"Well max was holding zoe in his arms" said Tess back

"Oh" said Charlie

Suddenly Rita came along

"Why are you doing" she said to Charlie

"Well Tess thinks that there is something going on this those two" Charlie said to Rita pointing at max and Zoe

Tess looked round at Charlie "we should not be spreading this round the hospital it might not even be true" she said

"Oh it is true" said Rita "look at the way they are staring into each other's eyes"

Suddenly Zoe looked over max's shoulder and saw Rita, Tess and Charlie staring at her and maxes

"We better go" said Zoe to max "there's an audience"

Max looked behind and just laughed "well what about I buy you a drink tonight to say sorry about your shoes"

"Yea" said Zoe smiling

Then both zoe and max walked away, zoe walked towards Rita, Tess and Charlie, when Rita and Charlie saw this they quickly walked away but Tess stayed she wanted to know what was going on.


	5. Chapter 6

It was the end of the day and everybody except zoe and max were in the pub.

"were is max and zoe" said robin

Charlie, tess and rita just looked at each other, suddenly max walked in and went up to the bar

"come and join us" said robin to max "sorry can't" said max "I meeting someone"

Suddenly rita started laughing and nearly chocked on her drink, robin looked at her

"there is obviously something going on" said robin "who is max meeting?"

Charlie, tess and rita just looked at each other wondering if they should tell robin what they saw earlier that day

"is he meeting a girl" said robin to charlie "do I know them?"

"well" said charlie "you do know them"

"and where is zoe" said ash

"I bet she will be here soon" said rita laughing

Suddenly zoe walked through the door, she had went home and got new shoes and changed, she headed up to the bar to meet max, they smiled at each other All the staff looked shocked, rita, charlie and tess took a drink then lifted there heads up

"we didnt want to tell you just in case it wasn't true" said tess to robin

"you mean you knew" said robin back

All the staff talked about zoe and max for ages then

Ash said "were are they"

"were are who" said charlie

"max and zoe" said ash

All the staff suddenly turned to the bar but they were not there

"I will look outside" said tess

"only peek you head out the door" said rita to tess while laughing

So tess peeked her head out the door, but couldn't see max or zoe All the staff wondered were they had went

(camera moves outside round the side of the pub) were max and zoe are kissing.


End file.
